


【农丞】今夕 08

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】今夕 08

08.

陈立农受伤了。  
手臂中了弹，用布捆死了血倒是不怎么往外流得到处都是，子弹却推得更深。

范丞丞衣服都没换就进了暗室给他取子弹。  
只有最简单的麻醉，刀锋割开皮肉，血就这样溢了出来，仍旧能感觉到疼痛，陈立农的手难以控制地抽搐了一下，很细微，范丞丞戴着口罩抬眼去看，男人英俊的脸在聚焦在手臂的灯光下只有下颌那一半格外清晰，汗水汇聚在下巴，坠落下来晕死了身上深色的布料，看不清楚。  
他收回视线，撑开肌肉用镊子将里面的子弹取出来。

带着血丝落在盘子里叮的一声，血不停地涌出来，范丞丞夹着棉花擦拭了好几次才止住，缝线的时候没多少用的麻醉更是渐渐消了，陈立农的喘声越来越重，范丞丞没有再看他，把伤口缝合之后用绷带将伤处一层层地裹起来。  
起身的时候维持一个姿势久了的脚麻得站不稳，摔倒前被陈立农揽进了怀里。  
血腥味，枪支残留在身上的火药硝烟，还有汗水和烟草混合在一起的气味，熏得他发晕。

潮湿又冰冷的嘴唇贴在他唇上，撬开了往里钻，像一条蛇一样，钻进他的身体。  
他闭上眼，后背的冷汗已经风干了，衣服却仍紧紧地贴在背上，裙摆被往上撩，吊带的带子解开，身体后退的时候往下滑了些，蹭得皮肤犯痒。

唇锋被吮得发麻，舌头也被牙齿撕磨，吻得热烈时啧啧的水声让他胸膛剧烈地起伏，理智好像被拦在身体，本能这批野兽在惊惧过后被放出了牢笼，他环住陈立农的肩，吻回去的时候眼眶才渐渐回热。  
他们急喘着松开彼此，范丞丞抵着他的额头，手在男人的发根摩挲。  
“为什么被发现？”

陈立农没答话，只是用没受伤的那只手托住他仍泛凉的指尖，食指上的伤口还没处理，流过了血凝成了浅浅的红线，横在葱白地指尖上。  
指腹被软滑的舌尖卷进口腔，弯着的眼睛就着从下往上的角度抬起来看他，陈立农的心真的很脏，总踩在他最后的防线上，既不多一步，也不少一步，却一点点地试探着他，让他一步步地后退，无知无觉，像只被温水煮熟的青蛙。  
他讨厌青蛙，也讨厌陈立农。

手指抽出来，捧住那张眼角还带伤痕的脸，吻下去的时候好像能看到怔忡从男人的眼底一划而过。  
他被翻身压在了病床上，铁架发出吱呀吱呀的声响，铁盘被掀到了地上，带血的棉花，刚取出的子弹，手术刀都跌了一地，酒精灯却被眼疾手快地拎到一边。

范丞丞盯着那只去拎酒精灯的受伤的手，直盯得男人可怜兮兮地将灯放到另一边的桌上，将脸埋进他颈侧磨蹭。  
他有些无力，有些烦躁，又说不出的耳热。  
伸手抱住颈侧的脑袋，陈立农后颈剃得有些短，摸上去有点扎手，后颈有颗能摸出来微微凸起的痣，不大，软软的，他忍不住又蹭了几下。  
“我有法子离开。”他还是说。

陈立农咬开他领口的盘扣，“我知道。”  
他忍不住揪了揪这人头发，又听他说：“就是舍不得。”

不暴露男性身份全身而退岂是容易的事，尽管福家二小姐这个身份其实随时都可以舍弃，范丞丞大可摇身一变成其他人再踏入圈子，但总免不了一番纠缠。  
但如今只要在目标反应过来，将福家二小姐这个身份送走便是了，连今夜被发现后的替死鬼他都在半路找好了，没人会怀疑到范丞丞身上。

“我不是你的手下，也不是你的附属品。”  
“我都知道，宝贝。”

盘扣又被解开一颗，敞开的衣襟露出紧紧包裹住的白皙皮肤，一点点展露出来的还有不久前被别人留下的红色痕迹。  
陈立农的动作顿了顿。  
范丞丞有些不自在地想去拢，却被抓住了手。男人的嘴唇已经落了下来，跟舌尖一起湿漉漉地将那些痕迹一一舔湿。

那是和早前令人作呕全然不同的热度，身体的麻筋好像被一点点地舔开，他想要挣扎，手却被轻易地压制在头顶。  
陈立农那只没受伤的手禁锢着他，而另一只因为失血而冰凉，还凝着血块的手掌就这样滑进衣襟，挤进里面的小衣，乳尖被捏住把玩。

头顶昏黄的灯泡晃得眼睛疼，他双手又挣了挣，鼻尖的血腥味越发浓重。  
敏感点被撩弄得心慌意乱，这段时间演着戏陆陆续续又被陈立农压在各种地方亵玩过，甚至乳尖被对方舌尖一点一点地舔开，含进口腔吮吸，连……连身下腿根和下面的囊袋都跟这人的唇舌有过潮湿的接触。不管是真情还是假意，除了未曾真枪实弹地做过其实浑身上下都被这人用各种借口一一占过便宜，范丞丞其实一直并未如表现出的那样排斥这些，陈立农也知道，那些挣扎反抗展露出的怒火不过是羞耻使然。  
其实他也是，也是……  
喜欢这个男人的。

“你起来。”  
嗓音涩然沙哑。  
陈立农抬起头看他，面色很苍白，笑容却一如过往。  
范丞丞忍不住碰了碰男人的脸，不知是不是憔悴，这人的下巴上须根好像都在往外冒，不明显，就是望上去有一点淡淡的黛青色，摸上去的感觉更清晰些，扎着手。  
他说：“我来。”

盘扣难扣，解起来却很轻松。  
布料一点点地揭开，到腰侧的时候却再也进行不下去。  
被打量过身体是一回事，主动袒露出来却是另一回事，但紧绷的衣服已经变得宽松，他将裙摆往一边撩了撩，坐在陈立农腿上。

去解对方衣服倒比脱自己衣服要轻易得多，陈立农只是拿带笑的眼睛看他，他被看得心乱糟糟成一片，几乎半脱半扯，硬生生毁掉了这间衬衫。  
背带还没解，衣服被拘着，没完全敞开。  
范丞丞呼吸更急了些，避着陈立农的视线侧头去吻对方的喉结。

陈立农取子弹的时候流了很多汗，喉结是潮湿又咸涩，嘴唇吮上去软骨还在滑动，蹭着舌头，有种说不出的酥痒，范丞丞忍不住用了点力，牙齿衔着点薄薄的皮肉，又往下去啃咬同样滋味的锁骨。  
学着男人平时对自己那样去弄对方的乳尖，他觉得自己像笨拙学舌的鹦鹉，陈立农有一下没一下轻捏着他的后颈，半点也不像自己被对方逗弄似的浑身酥麻。

他抬起眼不服气地去看，男人还在笑，揽着他后颈一个用力，他被拉过去交换了一个湿润的缠吻。  
陈立农从他的下唇啄吻到耳畔，“我有点忍不住了。”  
手探进他的裙摆，指尖往里钻，范丞丞双腿往床里又蹭了蹭，彻底坐在男人的腿上。

“我说了。”他打开陈立农的手，狭长的眼睛在居高临下的角度熠熠生辉：“我来。”  
陈立农盯着他，看了好一会儿，笑起来：“别受伤。”  
“啰嗦。”

修长的手指一根根地舔湿，上面好像还残留着陈立农血液的味道，撑开身体时很酸，有点痛，还很奇怪。  
他从前一度疑惑这个地方是不是真的能容纳男人的性器，但其实军营里不乏这种纾解的方式，即便他们那里其实称不上军营。  
“难受吗？”陈立农细碎地吻着他的下巴。

他不喜欢看见这人这种爱怜的眼神，胸口总像是有什么在蹬，很烦，他会想打人，但这会儿手脚都发软，捅进自己身体的时候有一瞬间无措得想示弱，这会儿也已经挺了过来。  
里面很干涩，手指抽动的时候开始感觉到疼，他咬着牙，这种古怪的痛意其实比不上中弹流血，只是因为在隐蔽的位置，才让人格外的不适。

痛感越来越重，他抿紧嘴唇，腿根抽搐着颤抖。  
陈立农揽着他，手钻进裙摆，撩开里面的打底将他的性器释放出来。疲软的事物被轻易撩起欲望，范丞丞的动作无以为继，额头抵着陈立农的肩低喘。  
被这人摸着总比他自渎要泄得快，私底下范丞丞自己不服气地又试过，偏偏陈立农的手像是带了魔力，总能轻易地牵动他每一根细微的神经。  
身体好像有个开关，在随着陈立农收缩起伏，还塞在后面入口的手指能感觉到那种被层层叠叠软肉包裹夹紧的挤压感。很奇怪，他排斥地想将自己的手指挤出去，又能感觉到深处不知道哪里来的一阵痒意。  
好像一直痒到了脚心，他不由得蜷起脚趾，解开扣子的那边吊带袜已经被蹭到了膝盖，另一边的吊带被拉扯成细细的紧绷的一条。

陈立农的指腹擦过性器的顶端，他哆嗦着射了出来。  
笑声落在耳边，他抓着跟前的衣服用了些力，又不忿地张嘴咬住这混蛋的肩头。

他塞在后面的手被拉了出来，男人手指钻进了他的身体，跟自己射出来的湿漉漉的液体一起。  
搅动的时候有让人耳根发麻的噗嗤声，他控制不住地用力夹紧，陈立农一边往里抠一边在他耳边笑：“放松点，茜茜。”

他牙齿越发用力，男人嘶嘶地直抽气。  
身体渐渐打开，不太痛了，范丞丞很怀疑自己是麻木了，还是身后这个地方真的这样具备容纳性。  
“可以了。”

他松开牙，陈立农肩膀的布料都被他的唾液濡湿，还有红色的口红印子。  
对视的时候笑得有点坏，范丞丞垂了眼不大高兴，去接他的裤子，那根挺立的阴茎就这样从里面跳出来。

灯光和阴影的分庭抗礼下它显得有些狰狞。  
范丞丞心慌得厉害，却仍旧咬着牙扶着它坐下去。  
初时没能对准，陈立农被他坐得闷哼一声，他慌张地低头去看，手里的东西还硬着，他有些露怯，嘴唇抿成一条线。陈立农靠过来亲他，嘴唇很热，气息也很热，熟悉的烟草气息好像让神经变得放松，他靠过去跟这人额头相抵着。  
陈立农摩挲着他的后腰：“慢慢来，它会一直很硬。”

带了点玩笑，范丞丞应该羞恼，但不知道为什么只是跟着笑起来。  
膝盖支撑起身体，这次对准了坐下去变得顺利，身体被撑得满满的，那个地方又胀又痛，好像快裂开。  
陈立农的喘声就在耳边，热气短促地打在侧脸，他耳朵好热，脸也很热，脑子也懵了，腿心一软就一下子坐到了底。

他浑身都软了，那句我来好像成了大话，一切远比他想象的难。  
陈立农开始往身体里顶，失血的人不知道哪来那么大的力气和精力，明明嘴唇都在发白。  
他身体里面又痛又酸，双手勉强攀着陈立农的肩，断断续续地闷哼。

腿好麻。  
他难受地动了动，下一秒这人就将他压在了床榻，没受伤的那只手撑在他头顶，双腿被架上这人的肩膀，他整个人都快被对折过来。

陈立农的眼睛又深又黑。  
顶进来的时候紧盯着他像是头狼紧盯着被包围的猎物，昏黄的灯光映射下隐约能瞧见藏在里面的自己。  
嘴唇微张，双眼迷离，冷淡的气质全被情欲逼成艳色，倒真的像朵被操得盛开的月季花。

摩擦间偶尔有闪过的剧烈快感，若即若离的一点点，范丞丞咬着下唇想指挥着这人往左边一些，但身体姿势徒劳地夹紧，声音卡在喉咙怎么都出不来，只有越来越重的喘息。  
但这人最后还是发现了。  
他被顶得叫出了声。绵软黏腻又沙哑，一点都不像他的声音。

“慢啊，慢嗯啊，慢一点——”  
太激烈了。  
快感像汹涌的波涛将他拍进海里，他只能像无根浮萍一样被水波带着远走，在波浪中摇曳。  
身上都是烫的，陈立农在眼前好像成了五光十色的光斑，视线被快感刺激到已经聚焦不到一起，他只能失神地将自己身体每一根线条蜷着绷起。

超出预想太多的情事让他下意识地想要抗拒，他想将身上的人掀下去，但平时就不及对方力气大这会儿更是连手指都被操得发软。  
他哑着声音挣扎着喊陈立农的名字，哭着骂他流氓混蛋，换来对方笑着附和和更重地顶在敏感点的撞击。

发泄出来的时候他觉得腿根跟后面肠壁软肉都在抽搐，陈立农像头牲口一样还在他身上耕作，他半闭着眼嗯嗯啊啊地往外泄着闷哼声。  
这种事怎么会这么累，比训练一整天还累。  
他难受地急喘着气，又过了好一阵，陈立农才在他里面射出来，湿漉漉的一屁股，跟着他抽出来的动作一起往外挤。

他半睁开眼，陈立农又凑过来亲，烦极了。  
这人嘴唇也是湿漉漉的，下巴更扎人了，范丞丞烦躁地将他搂住，任他亲了个够，从身上起来，才跟着坐起身。  
里面的东西一直在往下滑，他黑着脸，在陈立农笑嘻嘻凑过来时忍不住给了他一拳。

软趴趴的，没力气。  
陈立农挨了一下，不痛不痒，凑过来抱他。

“手不要了？”  
“不痛。”  
“那斩了吧。”  
“别别，好歹有点用。”


End file.
